1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic slitter rewinder machine for slitting lengthwise a web continuously supplied into a plurality of narrow-width webs, dividing the narrow webs at both fore and aft sides of the machine and winding up the respective narrow webs in roll form, and more particularly, to a slitter rewinder machine in which the change-over for next winding is automatized.
2. Statement of Related Art
A slitter rewinder is to unwind a wide web roll fed from outside, slit it into a plurality of narrow webs with a slitter and wind the narrow webs up on cores of core holders of winders disposed at fore and aft sides of the machine, thereby to yield full rolls.
When the narrow webs are wound up to a required diameter, the resulting full-wind rolls are removed out of the core holders, the trailing ends of the webs are cut, new cores are mounted on the core holders, and the leading ends are wrapped about the new cores, thus being prepared for next winding. A series of the roll change works for next winding have been heretofore performed by manual operation.
In order to enhance the production efficiency of an overall slitter rewinder machine, speed up of the roll changing works as well as the winding performances of the machine are essential requisites. To that end, various expedients for facilitating the roll changing works for next winding have been proposed, but exclusively manual means. One of the expedients includes a slitter rewinder machine proposed by one of the inventors, wherein an improvement is made in that core holders are disposed on the upper machine frames in hanging manner instead of having been installed, so far, on the floor of the machine, whereby a large working place is ensured in the lower place of the machine to make the manual roll changing works extremely easy (Japanese U.M. No. 4-75865 (1992)). However, there exists no slitter rewinder machine such that the roll changing works for next winding are automatized.
This invention is designed to further improve on the aforementioned slitter rewinder machine by disposing a mechanism for automatizing the roll change works for next winding in the lower space of the machine, and accordingly, a primary object of this invention is to automatize the roll changing works for next winding and to enhance the production efficiency of the slitter rewinder machine.